Truth or Dare
by Snitchdust
Summary: Durring an end of the year celebration a few class 1A students decide to play what starts as an inncoent game of truth or dare. Between the drinking, teenage hormones, and secretly scheming friends what could possibly go wrong?


Authors notes!!:

Hello hello hello, to the like 5 people that follow me I'm sorry that this has taken so long to come out. This story is tecnically part of the "Room Shuffling" series but seeing as it is going to be a multi chapter fic on its own i opted to publish it seperately. I know i have this rated as a mature fic, and the following chapters will all be just straight up smutt, but sadly the game itself is pretty pg-13. But i had a lot of fun writing this and I'm gonna warn you now, this fic is chock full of my lovely little OC, and i ship her with Shouto in this story so if that's not something you like, don't read this. And i wont apologize cause this is just a straight up i wrote this for myself crack fic, cause i live for truth or dare fics and can barely find any for BNHA. Anyway if you bothered to read this little note, i hope you enjoy this as much as i do! Follow me on tumblr @superwholockedout-harry-potter, or @hellyeahnerdout (BNHA side blog) if you want. Also comments are always welcome, and if you want to know anything about Di, please please please ask me. I have her entire life written out and I LOVE talking about her (never thought i would make an OC but now that ive created her she is my favorite person.)

It was the Friday night after finals week and everyone had decided to let their hair down and have a bit of a celebration party. Mina had somehow convinced Iida to let her supply the drinks, the majority of them being alcoholic of course; and Jiro had set up an awesome sound system in the common room and was currently blasting loud dance music. Everyone in class 1A was already a few drinks in and having a blast.

Uraraka flopped down on the couch a drink in her hand and a smile on her face as she surveyed the lively scene. She couldn't believe that they were all so close to finishing school. Her smile turned bitter sweet at the thought that in a short time they would all be moving on, either to colleges or getting signed to pro hero agencies.

"Why the long face Ochaco-chan?" Came the singsong voice of Yiyun as she sat down next to Uraraka, a drink in both hands and a bubbly smile on her face. Di Yiyun was a foreign exchange student who had transferred in to UA half way through their first year when her father had become stationed at a small army base in Japan. A shock to the whole school when it had first happened, Di quickly made it known how she had achieved the spot. Even though she was a petite delicate young girl with a truth telling quirk that made her seem the furthest thing from a top pro hero, she had proved everyone wrong. She was deceptively quick and agile from years of acrobatics and gymnastics classes, and from a young age her father had drilled combat training into her, showing her how to use her opponent's strength and size against them. And through her quirk was more suited to gathering intel and helping the police with interrogations, she was quick witted and often thought outside the box which led her to start using it as a way to distract and disorient whoever she fought against. A small touch was all it took and her opposition was forced to answer any direct question she or anyone else asked them for a set amount of time. And she was not above using crass low blow questions to distract and embarrassed her foes. That was something no one ever expected from the normally sweet bubbly little curly haired blonde. All of this combined made her a formidable hero with many sidekick apprenticeship offers already rolling in from high ranking pro hero's.

"Oh I'm just thinking about how were all going to be graduating soon Yui. It just got me a little sentimental is all." Ochaco told her friend.

"Oh no! Ochaco-chan, don't think of it that way! This is a happy thing, a new beginning. Plus its not like we'll never see each other again. I'll always be just a quick phone call away, and I'm sure more than a few of us will be working at the same agencies." She told her with a big tipsy smile before leaning in and half whispering with a slight blush, "Guess what I heard? You, Izuku-kun, and Bakuchan are all being scouted by the same agencies. Aaaaaand, Shouto-kun and I are gonna get offers from a few of the same agencies, including his father's!"

Uraraka laughed at that and asked, "And how did you come by this information?"

"I have my ways." Yui told her wiggling her eyebrows for emphasis.

The two of them sat together and talked for a while as the party began to wind down, and the majority of their classmates went off to find their beds. The only ones left had all gathered around the common room couches quietly conversing and siping their drinks. The musics had been dimmed to a low background noise and the mood had shifted to something almost somber. Then out of nowhere, Di who had been lounging across Ochaco and Tsu's laps, quietly but adimantly talking to the green girl, suddenly shot up and proclaimed, "Oh oh oh! Guys we should play this old kids game I used to pay when I was in America! Truth or dare! It's so much fun."

"We have that game here too airhead" Bakugou told her gruffly.

"Oh good! Then I won't have to explain it to you Bakuchan." Yiyun said with a smile. "Come on guys, it will be super fun, pluuuus I can make it so no one can cheat!" She told them waving her finger in the air.

The group let out sounds of agreement and arranged themselves in an oddly shaped circle. The games members consisted of; Uraraka, Midoriya, Asui, Todoroki, Bakugou, Kirishima, Ashido, Di, Iida, Jiro, and Kaminari. Yui made her way around the gathering touching everyone gently on the nose with an accompanying "boop" noise, touching herself last as she sat back down between Tsu and Ochaco.

"I can keep my quirk up for about an hour and a half with this many people, so who wants to go first?" She asked the group.

Denki's hand shot into the air and he said, "Oh I will."

"Hold on, I think we should lay down some ground rules before we begin." Iida spoke up. "First, no dares that force people to have sex or do anything too demeaning. Second, there should be a penalty if someone chooses not to do a dare; I suggest kissing someone the person who gave you the dare tells you to. And third, nothing we say or do here leaves this circle of trust."

Everyone spoke up in agreement to the rules and the game began.

Denki looked around the group for his first victim, eyes eventually locking on Mina. With a wicked smile on his face he asked her, "Mina, truth or dare?"

"Man you're gonna make me do something really stupid if I choose dare, aren't you. So you know what better make it truth." She said.

"Okay… If I kissed you would you kiss me back?" He asked after a moment of contemplation.

"Yes!" Mina exclaimed instantaneously, eyes widening as her hand shot up to cover her mouth. "Oh shit Di, that quirk of yours works quick." She complained her cheeks turning pinker than the rest of her face. Yiyun gave her a little shrug and a smirk as if to say "what did you expect".

Kaminari had a huge grin on his face as he made kissy noise toward Mina. "You like me don't y-" he was about to ask her before Jiro smacked him on top of his head.

"New rule only one question per person." She stated.

"I second that!" Mina said. Another round of agreement from the group followed. "Okay, my turn now. Hmmmm, Kirishima, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course! It's the only manly answer."

"I dare you to sit in Bakugou's lap for the next five turns." She said with a snicker.

"Put your ass on me and I'll blow you sky high shitty hair!" Bakugou told him threateningly.

"If you don't do it I vote he has to kiss Bakuchan then!" Yui called out with a laugh. Mina nodded in agreement to that. Everyone burst into giggles as Katsuki and Eijiro turned beet red.

"Fuck it fine, just don't move around too much idiot." Bakugou grumbled. Kiri quietly climbed into his lap still blushing furiously. "Don't get any ideas." He whispered into Kirishima's ear. This made Eijiro blush even more again.

"Oi, are you just gonna sit there flustered or are we gonna continue this game?" Jiro asked.

"Both." Kiri blurted out, flushing an even deeper red. "Shit! Ummm, quick Di, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" She said with a wide smile.

"Um, do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Man you should have asked her who instead of if. Ribbit." Tsu told Kiri.

"Yes I do." She said with a little blush. "Iida, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said without hesitation. "I've been on the receiving end of your questions before, and it is not something I would like to repeat."

Yui laughed at that. "Awww, Tenya-kun, our match at the school festival was fun though. But fine, I dare you to run a lap around the outside of the campus buildings in just your underwear, without using your quirk." Gasps and laughter filled the room at her suggestion.

Iida straightened up a slight flush coming to his cheeks before he asked a series of questions. "Do I get to still wear my glasses? Can I hide if someone comes along? Will everyone be watching me? And who must I kiss if I refuse?"

"Yes, no, yes, and I think you should kiss Izuku-kun!"

"What why me?" Midoriya asked in alarm.

"Cause I know Iida won't kiss you, and I think it would be really funny to watch him do my dare." She stated frankly.

"Yiyun-chan is correct. I can not bring myself to kiss you Midoriya." Iida said as he stood up and began to remove his shirt. With a sigh he removed his shoes and socks, unbuckled his pants and let them drop quitely muttering the whole time that this was "just like being in his swimsuit". The room erupted in cat calls and laughs as everyone got up grabbing their drinks, and followed Iida out to the front of the building.

"Nice bottoms, speedy." Jiro teased noting the ingenium boxer briefs that he was sporting.

Iida, instead of acknowledging that statement and the following chuckles, took off running on his voyage around the buildings. The night air was rather chill, and everyone knew that it would be at least a few minutes before Iida made it back, so everyone started to huddle together for warmth. Uraraka had convinced Deku to share his sweatshirt, and was happily nestled under his chin with his arms wrapped around her. Di had dragged Todoroki over to stand next to them and waved Tsu over as well.

"Shouto will keep us warm!" She told everyone snuggling up to his left side where he was emitting a low wave of heat. She opened her arms and let Tsu into the little circle of heat. "I wonder how much longer Iida is gonna be." She mused out loud.

"Probably not too much longer, but I don't mind, this is kinda nice." Izuku said, resting his chin on top of Ochaco's head. Yui and Tsu exchanged a quick glance and smiled at each other knowingly.

Just after that Iida rounded the corner of the building next to them and everyone sent up a triumphant cheer. Shouts of encouragement and claps filled the air and he made his way back toward the group.

"How was the victory lap, Tenya-kun?" Di asked with a laugh as they all followed him back inside, still stuck to Todoroki's side.

"Brisk, embarrassing,and uncomfortable. Now shall we continue the game." He said as he got dressed and sat back down. The rest of the students sat back in their seats with Kirishima still in Bakugou's lap, and Di now sitting next to Todoroki on the floor instead of where she was previously. "Well then, Jiro, truth or dare?"

"Let's keep the dares rolling, give me your worst, class prez."

"Very well then, I dare you to let Yui-chan pick out the girliest dress that she, Uraraka, or Tsu has, and you must wear it for the rest of the evening; and on the next group outing we go on."

"Shit, that's evil Iida. I don't think I could physically bring myself to do that, so tell me, who do I need to kiss?" She asked thoroughly defeated.

"Tsu."

Both Kaminari and Mina let out gasps as Jiro simply shrugged and made her way over to Tsu. "You okay with that Tsu?" She asked before leaning down.

"Yes, we did all agree to the rules of the game." She answered with a little blush.

Jiro hesitantly closed the distance between their lips and gave her a chaste little kiss. It lasted for no more than a second but even so Denki let out a cheer and Kiri gave a wolf whistle. Kyoka's face flushed even more as she sat back down and quickly asked, "Uraraka, truth or dare?"

"Oh umm, I guess truth?" She said a little flustered.

"Alright, what's the weirdest dream you've had about someone here?"

"We were all in class and Bakugou had spiders coming out of his eyes. And Senpai, who was a giant flying pork bun, said that the only way to stop it was to have someone kiss him, and he said I should do it. But I said I can't. So then Deku kissed him instead, and he really kissed him, like they really went at it for a while and everyone was just watching this, and then the spiders stopped after they finished kissing. But because I refused to kiss him I got expelled and spiders started coming out of my eyes, and no one would kiss me, and it was all very weird and scary and I didn't like it at all." She told the group as they all sat there in stunned silence. She quickly hid her face in her hands as her cheeks grew pinker than normal.

The silence was finally broken by none other than Bakugou when he burst out laughing and said, "Man round cheeks, you really need to check your imagination. I wouldn't let Deku's lips near me even if I had spiders coming out of every hole in my body."

Everybody else soon joined him, cracking up at the bizarre dream. Uraraka even found herself laughing along too. Finally they all calmed down and she was able to ask, "Bakugou, truth or dare?"

"Eh, give me whatever lame ass dare you can think of." He told her.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Kirishima whenever someone says the word dare for the rest of the game." She stated smugly.

"Why do we always get grouped together for this." Kiri lightly complained.

"Cause you're always together." Denki told him.

"Cause you two are so cute together." Kyoka added.

"Cause you're the only one Bakuchan likes enough to allow it." Yui continued.

"Cause you li-" Mina started but was cut off by a very red and flustered Kiri.

"Okay! I get it! Enough!" he choked out.

"Who would I have to kiss?" Katsuki asked begrudgingly with a small blush.

"Deku, of course." Ochaco stated with and evil grin.

"Fuck fine, looks like I'm kissing shitty hair. Fuck, half and half, truth or dare?" He asked Todoroki before giving Kiri and quick little peck on the lips. Both of them turned bright red. Neither of them had even realized that Kiri's dare was over, too preoccupied with this new situation.

A small malicious smirk crossed Shouto's lips as he began to muse aloud, "Hmmm, should I pick truth or dare. If I pick dare, you'll probably give me something stupid to do for a dare, but I really think I want to pick dare, dares are more fun. I really like dares. I think I might go with dare."

Bakugou's anger grew in him with each word, and by the seventh kiss you could practically see steam rising from him. "You think your really funny don't you bastard. Fine you want a good fucking dare," kiss "I'll give you a good fucking dare!" kiss "Go swap clothes with airhead there, and I mean swap everything underwear and jewelry and all!" He demanded pointing angrily at Yiyun.

Todoroki gave an indifferent shrug and took a stunned Di by the hand and lead her to the bathrooms. They came back to the group minutes later, Di with a bright pink coloring to her cheeks, desperately trying to hold up Todoroki's way too big jeans. She had rolled up the bottom of Shouto's pants to keep from tripping and his shirt and sweater engulfed her small frame, one side falling off her shoulder and the ends of the sleeves flapping uselessly beyond the reach of her hands. She had too much clothing and didn't know what to do with it; Todoroki had the exact opposite problem. Yui's white off the shoulder sweater was certainly being stretched to its limit, the sleeves only came midway down his forearms, and the edge barely made it to the top of his naval. The thigh high stockings came to rest tightly just below his knees. Her short pink ruffled skirt managed to cover everything necessary but it was no way decent. And to top it off he was now adorned with a little floral headband and pink ribbon collar necklace. The group went wild with laughter at the sight.

Yui quickly grabbed Todoroki's arm as he made to sit back down on the floor in his cross legged position like before. Her face flushed brightly as she whispered, "If you're gonna sit the same way as before can I be in front of you so no one else sees my panties?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Sorry, I didn't even think about that." He responded a small blush coloring his cheeks.

"Thanks." She told him sitting down first then letting him settle in behind her.

"Man, Todoroki you should wear that more often." Kirishima teased with a laugh.

"I don't know, I mean I like it and all, but pink's just not really my color." Shouto joked back with his deadpan sarcasm. "Asui, dare or truth. Oops sorry, said that wrong, truth or dare?" He asked a slight hint of smugness in his voice.

There was two quick kissing noises accompanied by low grumbling from Bakugou, and the sound of snickering from Mina, Kyoka, Denki, and Midoriya. Tsu ignored them and thought for a moment before choosing dare.

"I dare you to camouflage yourself, sneak into 1B's dorms, and steal a pair of Monomo's boxers, and if you can't complete the dare you have to kiss Iida."

"How do I know which room is his?"

"Oh! I know which one! Third floor first room." Di told her excitedly. "I may or may not have gotten the info from Pony-chan so I could do a little prank on him last year. Us transfer students gotta stick together, and she may have wanted a little vengeance from all the weird things he taught her to say." She explained at everyone's look of confusion.

"Okay, no problem then, ribbit." Tsu said getting up and making her way towards the door.

While they waited for Tsu to return, Mina topped off everyone's drinks. After Denki slyly asked her about it, Yui told them all about what the prank had been and how she pulled it off. Then Iida began to scold her on proper school edicate and how she shouldn't take class rivalries so far, causing her to go into a fit of giggles. But before he could finish is lecture a triumphant Tsu returned, a pair of hot pink boxer shorts in her hand, her face entirely red.

"What happened, did you get caught?" Uraraka asked worried.

"No, ribbit. He wasn't sleeping alone, and I don't want to talk about it." She stated, tossing the underwear onto the coffee table before sitting down. "Midoriya-chan, truth or dare?"

"Oh, um, dare I guess." He told her before really thinking about it.

"Good, then I dare you to call All Might sensei and leave him a detailed voicemail about how you just lost your virginity."

Midoriya let out a shocked noise and couldn't help the intense blush that came over him. "Oh my god Asui! What kinda dare is that?" He asked all flustered.

"A pretty fucking good one! Finally, greenie over here's really stepping it up." Bakugou said barking out a laugh after once again kissing Kirishima a few times.

"You know I can't do that, right Tsu? Wh-who do I have to... kiss?" Deku asked reluctantly.

Tsu pretended to think it over for a moment, even though she already knew what she wanted to do. "Ribbit. I guess you could kiss Ochaco-chan instead." She told him with a little smile.

A nervous peal of laughter was ripped from Uraraka throat and her eyes widened. "What?!" She asked dumbly. She had to have heard wrong. Her sweet friend Tsu wouldn't have set her up like that. Sure all the girls occasionally gossiped about which boy they had a crush on, but she never expected to have that information used against her so blatantly. Tsu just sent her a little knowing smile, not even trying to play innocent. Ochaco looked around the group for help, to no avail. Both Mina and Jiro were snickering quietly and Yui and a huge unashamed smile on her face that just screamed this was all planned out. It wasn't like she wasn't super excited about this, she had been pining after Izuku for years. Her crush secretly tucked away whenever the two would hang out together. But this, actually being able to kiss him, even if it was just a dare was almost too much for her. Without the added courage of her drinks she was sure she would have fled the room by now, unable to face the reality of something she had fantasised about countless times.

While Uraraka was having her internal dilemma, it was clear to the group that Midoriya was doing the same exact thing. He had that dark aura of overthinking that he constantly got when planning or worrying over something. He began quietly muttering to himself, "Crap, what am I supposed to do I can't call All Might and tell him something so embarrassing, especially when it's not true, and i'm not sure I can kiss Uraraka in front of so many people, and what if she doesn't want to kiss me, and what if I kiss her weird, what if she doesn't like it and never wants to kiss me again, what if she tells everyone I kiss weird and then no one will ever kiss me again, how can I become the number one hero if everyone knows i'm a bad kisser…"

Yui leaned over from her spot in Shouto's lap and gently poked Midoriya on the side of the head. "Hey Izuku, stop worrying and just kiss the girl, it'll be fine." she told him gently as he finally snapped out of his trance.

A look of determination came over his face as he nodded and stiffly got up from his seat and walked over to Ochaco. He leaned down and hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her thoughts and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "I- Is it okay if I kiss you?" he asked.

She gave him a very small almost indiscernible nod not trusting her voice in the moment.

The room was silent all eyes on the two of them as Midoriya slowly closed the distance between their lips. He had ment it to be a quick little kiss like what Jiro had done to Tsu, but all his thoughts and plans when out the window the moment his lips met hers. Ochaco seemed to melt into him, her hands instinctively reaching up to grasp the front of his hoodie pulling him closer as a small gasp parted her lips against his ever so slightly. His body reacted to her automatically, one hand coming up to cradle her face the other moving from her shoulder to the base of her neck angling her head for better access as he deepened the kiss. His tongue swept across her bottom lip gently asking to be let in, and she happily accepted, determined to explore every inch of her mouth, searing the feel and taste into his memory. Uraraka made a small noise of pleasure and he just about lost himself, forgetting about everything around him.

Then all too abruptly reality came crashing back in as Mina called out "Woo! Get it girl!"

The two of them immediately broke apart, eyes wide, flushed from head to toe, and sporting big happy yet embarrassed smiles. It was adorable to say the least.

"Oi Deku! You done sucking face with round cheeks over there?" Bakugou asked with a snicker.

"No." he blurted out and flushed again before saying "Yes! Yes I can be done." He sat down next to Denki on the sofa, still rather stunned, and snuck a quick glance at Ochaco who seemed to be in the same state.

"Well then let's get on with it nerd. Ask short circuit over there the question, he's the last one left." Katsuki urged.

Midoriya nodded his head absentmindedly, and asked "Kaminari, truth or dare?"

"I think we've had enough dares for a while." he said giving a suggestive look at Izuku and Uraraka. "I'll go with truth!"

"Laaame." Ashido teased.

"Dude, you picked truth too." he retorted.

Izuku thought for a moment for a question, but all he could come up with was one, his brain really wasn't functioning properly right now; if it had been he would have asked some interesting questions about Denki's quirk and how it worked. But what came out was, "Sorry Kaminari, this is the only question I can think of, are you a virgin?"

Denki flushed and tried to cover his mouth before anything could slip out, but Di's quirk was too quick and a strangled "Yes." fell through his lips. He slumped forward and muttered, "That as a low blow Midoriya my man. I mean I have the image of a ladies man to uphold."

Both Jiro and Bakugou started to laugh, and Katsuki barked out, "You're so full of shit! Always bragging about getting ass! Ha!"

"Alright alright, let's just forget about this and move along. Jiro, truth or dare?" Denki asked, quick to cover up his embarrassment.

"Give me a dare, Mr. innocence, i'm not revealing anything about myself tonight." she told him with a smirk.

"Okay, go around the room and lick everyone."

"Man, that's gross, does it matter where I lick them?"

"Dealers choice."

"Whatever then." she stated and before he knew what had happened she lent over to her left and licked Bakugou on the cheek.

"What the fuck!" he shouted while Kiri laughed in his lap.

Kyoka shrugged and said, "Dares a dare."

He scowled at her as he gave Eijiro two quick kisses, still forced to complete his previous dare.

She quickly moved around the group liking everyone in various spots. Kirishima, Iida, Tsu, and Shouto all received little licks to the hand; Uraraka, and Midoriya also got licks to the cheek; Mina got a very showy and intimate lick to the side of her neck, causing Kiri and Kami to wolf whistle and Mina to laugh and blush; Yui got a lick to the tip of her nose and she started to giggle. She saved Kaminari for last, she took his hand like she was about to lick it normally but instead lick his index finger in the most sensual way she could, just to tease him, knowing he would get super flustered. She left him red faced and sputter as the group laughed, and took her seat with a showy bow before turning to Bakugou and asking, "Truth or dare?"

"Eh, i'm tired of having to do shitty dares, give me a truth." he said gruffly.

"Alright, do you like kissing Kirishima, and why?"

"Yeah, he's got soft lips and he really hot." Katsuki said to everyone's surprise as his cheeks and ears turned red. "Oh fuck you, that was two questions!" he yelled at her.

"It was technically one, I just asked for an explanation behind your answer." she told him smuggly.

"I- Just- Fuck! Oh whatever, lets just keep playing." he said quietly. "Ashido, truth or dare?" Bakugou asked and immediately took Kiri's face in his own hands and pulled him roughly to meet his lips in a searing kiss. "No point in denying it anymore." he muttered to a shocked Eijiro.

Mina smiled at them and said, "I guess i'll choose dare."

This time Kiri wasted no time in pulling Katsuki's face to his and kissing him.

"I think you've all inadvertently created a monster." Todoroki muttered.

Bakugou flipped him off lips still attached to Kirishima's. Then he said, "Pinky, since this games started to loose its steam, why don't you do a little stip tease. Or you could kiss sparky over there, I know he's dying for it."

"Well someone's in a nice mood now." she said with a laugh, and got up to walk over to Kaminari. She sat down on his lap, threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big showy kiss on the lips. She quickly hopped off him with a wink and retreated to her own seat. "Ochaco, truth or dare?"

Uraraka had only been vaguely paying attention to the game since her kiss with Deku. She shook her head slightly to snap out of her thoughts and said, "Oh, um dare?"

A wicked smile passed over Mina's face. "I dare you to do a body shot off of Midoriya!" she exclaimed happily.

"I can do that… If you explain how its done." Ochaco said with a smile, "If that's okay with you Deku?"

"Yeah that's fine." he said a little too quickly.

"Okay! Everyone, grab your drinks off the coffee table." Mina commanded, and everyone followed. She pushed the discarded and forgotten pair of pink underwear off the table with her foot then said, "Izuku lay down on your back and lift up your shirt!"

He did as he was told with a small blush. He pulled up his shirt revealing his well defined abs. Mina ran off to the kitchen to grab what she needed for the dare, and came back a moment later with a bottle of tequila, salt shaker, and a lime wedge. "Okay, so what you do is drink the shot out of Midoriya's bellybutton, lick the salt off his stomach then take a bite of the lime that he will be holding with his mouth." Mina explained step by step as she put everything into place.

"That's what a body shot is? I thought I was going to have to take drink from a shot glass off of him." Uraraka said a bit surprised.

"That's the lame way of doing it, this ways more fun." she explained. "Oh and you'll want to do it all together as quick as you can."

Ochaco took a deep breath and steeled herself for the task ahead. She quickly leaned down, not letting herself think about what exactly she was doing and just went for it. Her mouth wrapped around his navle and she slurped up the small amount of alcohol in there immediately moving to run her tongue along the ling of salt that traveled up his well defined abs, the finally moved up to his mouth where she took the lime from his and bit into it. She just a quikly stood up after completing her task, a blush coating her cheeks, and took the lime from her mouth.

Midoriya got up, once again blushing as well, wiped off his stomach, and sat back down next to Denki.

"Well, that was something." Ochaco said quietly and mostly to herself with a smile as she sat back down as well. "Um, Kirishima, truth or dare?"

"Give me a truth, I don't feel like moving." he told her with a big toothy smile.

"Would you want to date Bakugou?" she asked bluntly.

"Hell yeah I would, especially if he keeps kissing me like he has been." he told everyone without a hint of embarrassment or hesitation.

"Well fuck it, I guess that settles it shitty hair, you're mine." Bakugou replied.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, why not."

Kirishima broke out into an even bigger smile, practically bouncing in Katsuki's lap.

"Dare!" Yui shouted at them with a little laugh.

Bakugou gave Kiri the most amazing smirk that was just full of promises before claiming his lips.

"Dude, release your boyfriend and lets get back to the game, then you can continue sucking each others faces after." Denki complained lightheartedly.

Bakugou flipped him off, and Eijiro gave him the 'in a minute' finger.

"You were right, we've created a monster." Di told Todoroki with a laugh.

"This right here," he said gesturing vaguely to the two young men making out, "is all your handiwork." he retorted.

"Were kissing not deaf." Bakugou barked at them when he finally pulled back.

Kiri laughed and said, "Hey Tsu, truth or dare?" and gave Katsuki a kiss on the cheek.

"Truth. Ribbit."

"Who was Monoma sleeping with? I'm really curious."

"I think it was Kuroiro-san, but i'm not sure, all I saw was white hair, and thats all im gonna say." she told the group.

"No!" "No freaking way!" "That's ridiculous!" "I thought he had a thing for Kendo!", Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari and Di all spoke at once, practically jumping at Tsu for this bit of gossip.

"I said, I'm not saying anything else." she told them all again. "Now, ribbit, Iida, truth or dare?"

"Im feeling rather adventurous tonight, lets go with dare again." he told her with bravado.

Tsu thought for a minute, a small blush coming to her face. She looked at Yui for a moment asking a silent question that she knew the other girl would understand. Yiyun got the message and gave her an enthusiastic nod and semi discrete thumbs up. Asui took in a big deep breath and slowly let it out before she turned to Iida and said, "I dare you to kiss me."

Iida sputtered, turned bright red, and became very stiff. "Asui-san… I-I didn't know… are you certain you want your dare to be that… I certainly wasn't prepared for that…" he said stumbling over his words.

"Please, call me Tsu-chan, ribbit. You know I prefer that, and yes, that's my dare for you. I've been trying to work up my courage to confess to you for a while now class rep." she told him shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking up at him.

"Well, I suppose it is only proper that you call me Tenya then." he told her still flushed.

A big smile spread across her face. "Okay, I dare you to kiss me, Tenya."

"Very well… Tsu-chan." Iida said before slowly leaning down and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. He pulled back just as slowly a soft surprised smile on his face. Yui let out a happy squeal, clasped her hands together, and started bouncing in her seat from excitement for her friends. Shouto had to placed a hand on top of her head to keep her from moving so much.

Iida cleared his throat and said, "Kaminari, truth or dare?"

"I'm not answering anymore truths tonight, so give me your worst Prez." he said.

Iida sat there for a minute trying to think to no avail before saying, "I apologise, i'm having a bit of difficulty coming up with a dare."

"Oh don't worry! I've gotcha covered." Mina told him as she bounced up and went over to whisper in his ear.

"Oh! Well that is a very interesting dare. Thank you Ashido. Alright, Kaminari, I dare you to strip down to your underwear and go profess your love to Sero."

"Please tell me I can kiss Mina as my punishment instead." Denki begged.

"I'm afraid not. If you don't do your dare you'll have to kiss Bakugou."

Kami groaned and looked to his friend with pleading eyes.

"Don't even think about it pikachu." Katsuki said.

"Sorry, bro. Not happening." Eijiro told him.

"Awww what is this, pick on Denki night?" he complained.

"Suck it up, strip down, and go tell Hanta how much you love him already." Jiro teased him with a laugh.

Kami stood up and started to grumble under his breath as he quickly stripped down to his heart covered boxers. "Well you guys coming or not?" he demanded as he began to walk to the dorms. Everyone got up and began to follow him to the fifth floor. He trudged down the hall and banged on Sato's door. "Oi, Hanta, wake up, its important." he called out.

There was the muffled sound of a moan and shuffling around in the room before the door was pulled open and a half asleep Sero peaked his head out rubbing his eyes.

"Denki, what the hell man, it's like two am. What's going on? And where are your clothes?" Sero asked with a yawn.

"Were playing truth or dare, and my clothes are in the living room. Now shut up, I gotta tell you something." he said before falling silent.

"Dude, go on." He prompted rubbing the back of his head, desperate to go back to bed.

"I'm in love with you. Desperately, wildly, head over heels in love with you man. I don't think I could live without you in my life. You're my soulmate. You're the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about at night. You're the air I breathe, the water I drink, and the food I eat! You're everything to me. I just love you so much. I never want to be without you. I love you, I love you, I love you." Kami proclaimed overly dramatically.

Sero laughed and said, "Dude, you're wild, im going back to bed." and turned around and shut the door.

"Good enough for you guys?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and hands on his hips to the group huddled down the hall.

"That was beautiful, and I'm gonna cherish this video for a long time." Mina told him with a wicked smile.

"No. You. Didn't. Tell me you didn't record that." He begged.

"Recorded, saved, and uploaded onto my backup device." she said still smiling.

"You delete that right now Ashido!" he demanded stepping toward her to do it himself if necessary.

"Nope!" she said merrily and took off running back down to the common room, Denki right behind her.

Everyone else took their time getting back down stairs, and thankfully the two had settled down by the time they got there. Kami had even managed to get redressed. Everyone settled back down into their seats, and focused on Denki to continue the game.

"Hey Di, truth or dare?"

"Oh lets do dare this time." she said excitedly with a big smile.

Kirishima thought for a moment then got a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I dare you to take back your underwear from Todoroki."

Her smile faltered for a second before she asked, "Do I physically have to take them from him, or can he just give them back to me?"

"Oh my darling Di, where would be the fun in that, you have to take them, of course."

"Who do I have to kiss as punishment?"

"I'll go easy on ya, you can kiss Midoriya."

"Shit, I can't do that."

"Why no-" Izuku began to ask with a small pout. Not that he really wanted to kiss anyone (besides Uraraka) but his ego was starting to bruise.

"Don't ask that question. It's not my reason to tell, and I don't want to spill someone else's secret." She told him cutting him off before he could ask. "Can I give Todoroki his underwear back?"

"That's up to Bakugou, seeing it was his dare that made you swap in the first place." Kami said enjoying this all too much.

"Hell fucking no." Katsuki told them a smug smile crossing his face.

With a resigned sigh Yui stood up and grabbed Shouto by the hand. "I'm sorry about this Todoroki." She said her face burning as she pulled him along to the bathrooms. They reemerged a minute later both faces bright pink, with Shouto holding down the front and back of the skirt like his life, and modesty, depended on it.

Bakugou, Mina, and Jiro were all in hysterics over this. Katsuki even looked like he was about to tear up from laughing so hard. The rest of the group tried to restrain themselves but ended up laughing lightly as well. Todoroki really did look ridiculous.

"Well where's the proof?" Kaminari asked Yiyun an eyebrow raised suggestively.

"I don't actually have to show you my panties do I?" she asked countering with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"Yes you do." he said smugly.

"Pervert." Yui teased him. She sighed and pulled out the light blue lace panties she had in her pocket. She held them up for everyone to see her face flushing again as she asked, "Satisfied?"

"Yep!" Denki said still all smiles.

"You're an ass you know that." She told him as she put her underwear back in her pocket, but there was no malice in her words.

"Hey, come on, this was my last chance to see some girls underwear tonight, I had to go for it. Plus, you saw mine, only seemed fair." Kami said with a laugh.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes at him, but her smile was back to its full force. She quickly skipped over to the kitchen and poured two shots, coming back and offering one to Shouto. "Liquid reinforcements." she toasted as he took the glass, and they both drank it down. "Plus, who knows, with enough of them, maybe we can forget how embarrassing what I just did to you a moment ago was." she teased him with a laugh.

"You're gonna need another one of them before you can sit down aren't you?" she asked him quietly and sincerely. With his quick nod of affirmation she ran back over and just grabbed the bottle of clear liquid, bringing it back with her before pouring them both another shot and knocking it back. She looked up at Todoroki and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, i'll make sure you don't flash anyone else." she told him with a flirty wink already feeling the effects of the added alcohol in her system. They both somehow managed to sit down again without incident. Shouto pulled Yui as close to him as he possibly could without letting anything indecent touch, thankful to have her there to keep his modestly intact.

"Okay! Let's continue, my quirk's almost at its limit, but I think I can stretch out one more round after this one. So, Shouto-kun, truth or dare?" Di asked, twisting her body halfway around so she could look up at him.

"As long as I don't have to get up, i'll choose dare." he told her.

Yui hummed to herself for a second, debating what to do. She really shouldn't have had that second shot on top of all the other drinks she had had that evening. Because of it, she was about to do something that would either end really badly or really really well. She hoped for the latter. Pivoting on her butt, she turned herself fully around to face Todoroki, still making sure that she was shielding everyone else from what needed to be covered. She felt her cheeks heat slightly as she smiled up at him with what almost looked to be an innocent smile.

"Don't worry, you won't have to get up for this dare, yet." she told him sweetly. Yui beckoned him to lean down so she could whisper the dare in his ear.

The only indication of the nature of the dare that the group got was the slight widening of Shouto's eyes and the way his cheeks flushed just a little darker. When she was finished speaking he pulled back a skeptical look on his face. "Is that really your dare?"

"Yep, take it or leave it." she told him with false bravado.

"I'll do it." he told her much quicker than she thought he would answer.

A radiant smile spread across Di's face. She once again quickly turned around to face the group. They were all looking at the two of them with open curiosity on their faces.

"What was-" Izuku began to ask, but was quickly cut of by Yui again.

"Nope! Nope nope nope. Neither Shouto or I will be answering that question. But I can tell you that I have stuck to the original rules of our game, and there was never a rule in place saying that the dare had to be announced to the group, so this is a secret dare. And if any of you guys even think about trying to ask either one of us I will shut my quirk down quicker that you can say 'plus ultra'." she told them all.

"Awww you're no fun Yui." Kami complained.

"Yeah, but you still love me." she shot back.

"I'd love you more if you'd tell me what you just whispered in Todoroki's ear."

"Not gonna happen sparky."

"Awww, but Yui, my darling, my love, my friend, we tell each other everything." He pleaded.

"Okay, i'll tell you." She told him with a sickly sweet smile. "If you agree to let me tell everyone what you told me last weekend when we got drunk on video game night." She added on.

Denki blanched and muttered, "Fine then, don't tell me… I'll just use my imagination."

"Good choice man."

Shouto cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention, and said, "I believe it's my turn to ask Midoriya a question. Truth or dare?"

"I'm going with truth, I couldn't handle another dare like the one Tsu gave me earlier." he said.

Before Shouto could say anything Di turned halfway around in his lap and beckoned him closer so she could whisper in his ear once again. Ochaco watcher her friend do this, a queasy feeling in her gut. This was bad, she knew her friend all too well, and she knew that whatever question she was telling to Todoroki was going to be either really blunt or really embarrassing and more than likely had something to do with herself. To her it really seemed like Yui had suggested this game just to play matchmaker.

Todoroki raised an eyebrow at Yui, but with her encouraging nod asked, "Midoriya, are you in love with Uraraka and do you want to have sex with her?"

Ochaco was going to die of embarrassment, she just knew it. She would drop dead any moment now and her spirit would watch the chaos unfold before her as she slowly drifted away into sweet safe oblivion. She barely had time to glare daggers at Yui and prepare for the inevitable catastrophe.

The room was filled with absolute silence for half a second, all eyes swiftly shifting from Todoroki to stare at the green haired boy in question. The heavy anticipation in the air broke as Izuku blurted out, "Yes! And oh god yes!"

He immediately stood up, red from head to foot, stiffly bowed, muttered quietly apologising profusely to the group, yet completely unable to acknowledge Uraraka, and practically ran out of the room and up to his dorm. It was the most painfully awkward anyone had seen Midoriya in years.

After Izuku's form disappeared around the corner, all eyes flew to Ochaco who was staring off into the distance in a daze as if her spirit had feld her body. The girls in the room exploded into a cacophony of excitement, eager to shake her from her befuddlement.

"You need to go after him!"

"Ochaco, let him know how you feel!"

"Go get him!"

"Oh my god we told you he likes you back, now we officially know!"

"Snap out of it, and go to him."

All of this clamoring barely registered with Uraraka, she was so lost in her own head. She had never thought that her feelings would be reciprocated. She had resigned herself to just be Deku's close friend, told herself she didn't want to get in the way of his training, of his ultimate goal to be the number one hero. Told herself that he wouldn't feel the same way for her; but there it was. He had just confessed to loving her and wanting her, and she had no idea what to do with that information.

Yui signed and quickly stripped off Shouto's sweater, placed it in his lap, and got up and made her way over to Uraraka. She knelt down in front of her best friend, took her face in her hands, and forced her to look at her before quietly but firmly saying, "Ochaco-chan, you need to go up and talk to Izuku-kun. You know how he gets, thinking of every possible thing that could go wrong, he's probably probably thinking he has to quit school, disappear and never speak to any of us ever again. And you know how he feels, but he doesn't know how you feel, you need to tell him. This is the opening you've been hoping for. Yes I know it's not quite what you expected, and I apologize for that, I really didn't think he was gonna respond like that. Now get your tushie up and go talk to your man!"

Yui's little pep talk was exactly what she needed. She nodded to the smaller blonde in front of her eagerly and said, "You're right I need to talk to him. I'm going to talk to him!" She gave Di a quick hug before jumping up and making her way to Midoriya's room with a newfound determination to let him know exactly how she felt in every possible way.

Yui stood up with a satisfied smile brightening her face. "Well my quirk is thoroughly diminished. Sorry to anyone who wanted to keep playing, but I'm done for the night. I'm pooped." She announced to everyone before turning to Bakugou and Eijiro. "Ei, Bakuchan, congrats, you're now my favorite power couple, but for the love of god please get a room." She teased them with a laugh but a sincere smile, then turned to Iida and Tsu who were sitting just ever so slightly closer together she winked at them and said, "You two don't do anything I wouldn't do." Di bid a simple night to both Mina and Kyoka.

She walked over to Todoroki with a devilish smile. "Come on Shouto, you've got a dare to fulfill." She told him as she took his hand and pulled him to his feet. They started to quickly retreated to the dorms, but Yui stopped and and pointed a finger at Denki, "Kami you better not blow my phone up in the middle of the night, like I said, I will tell you nothing, and if you try I'll make you tell me all your other dirty dark secrets." she threatened but patted him on the head the next second and told him to have a good night. Yiyun and Shouto then quickly disappeared upstairs.

"Man for someone who's 'pooped' she sure seemed lively." Mina said with a snicker.

Everyone else quickly called it a night as well, either stumbling off to their own rooms or someone else's to continue in the nights revelries.


End file.
